Solar cell modules have drawn attention in recent years as an energy source with a low environmental impact. Solar cell modules include a plurality of solar cells connected electrically by wiring material.
The wiring material has been bonded to the solar cells almost exclusively using solder. However, when wiring material and solar cells are bonded using solder, the solar cells are likely to reach a high temperature during the bonding process. As a result, it has recently been proposed, for example, in Patent Document 1, that the wiring material and the solar cells be bonded using a resin adhesive such as an anisotropic conductive resin adhesive.